


Coraje y cobardía

by VindaAvind



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Married Life, Parenthood, Rituals, Romance, Sacrifice, Tribe - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindaAvind/pseuds/VindaAvind
Summary: Un rito es una tradición de paso de una cultura. En el caso de esta tribu tan peculiar y variopinta, muy unida y con dinámicas tan inusuales, el rito de coraje y cobardía consistía en hacer a los dos miembros más jóvenes lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar su destino, sin embargo, este rito terminó aplastando y transformando a los miembros más viejos de las maneras más insospechadas.
Relationships: Ah-Un & Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Higurashi Towa & Jaken (InuYasha) & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Jaken & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

  1. **El punto de partida**



Los ojos de Rin se cerraron en un pestañeo involuntario por el cansancio acumulado del día, descansaba boca arriba en un fragante campo de flores anaranjadas con la vista en el cielo índigo del anochecer que parecía infinito.

—Rin—pronunció Sesshomaru mirándola con su rostro ininteligible desde su posición, estaba sentado a su lado. Sus ojos dorados estaban levemente más brillantes que de costumbre—¿son ciertas tus palabras? ¿decidiste vivir con este Sesshomaru?

—Sí, Sesshomaru-sama—dijo levantando su mano y tratando de tocar las estrellas que estaban en el cielo. Su voz sedante pronunció su nombre casi sin aliento. No podía creer que la persona más importante en su vida, _su persona_ , la hubiese elegido, ¿cuán difícil es eso en este mundo? Con el rostro enrojecido pronunció lo que su corazón le dictaba en esos momentos—Examiné mi corazón por todos estos años en que aprendí sobre la vida humana en el pueblo y siempre obtuve la misma respuesta: quiero estar contigo. 

Para los dos, el deseo compartido resonó con que este momento fuese eterno.

Sin embargo, la noche cayó. El cielo se volvió del terciopelo azul más oscuro cubierto con diminutos diamantes que estarían aquí, acompañando a su amado cuando sus huesos fueran nada más que polvo.

Él tan eterno como las estrellas del cielo, ella tan momentánea como las flores que bailaban con la brisa nocturna de la primavera.

Pero aquí estaban, vivos, en una sincronía perfecta.

Volverían a vivir juntos.

Rin volvería a su tribu, era todo lo que importaba en ese instante.

* * *

Diez meses más tarde, Sesshomaru reflexionó sobre el rito que debían sortear esos pequeños nuevos miembros.

Su vista estaba fija en las dos bebés que descansaban en las raíces del árbol.

Como un gran perro guardián ahí de pie, se dio cuenta que aunque debía hacerlas fuertes, autosuficientes, autónomas, y que por eso debían pasar por el rito de coraje y cobardía, su instinto más elemental le dictaba otra cosa: lo llamaba a cuidarlas y que dependieran siempre de él, que estuviesen siempre bajo su protección y no se esforzaran en lo más mínimo en cada paso de sus vidas, pues él estaría allí, leal, para ellas. 

Y esto recién era el inicio, el punto de partida.

Que sensación más extraña. No era propio de él sentirse dividido.

Su mente volvió a quien le daba claridad.

Pensó en Rin.

Rin no podía estar allí con ellas en sus primeros días, debía recuperarse del parto de nada más y nada menos que gemelas, mover a Rin podría llevarla a la muerte y no había otra oportunidad.

Él lo entendió y juntos crearon un plan para el peor de los casos, en el que estaban.

Confiaba en que Rin estaría bien, pero, ¿ellas?

Jaken dijo: yo las cuidaré. Pero Sesshomaru se preguntó si el pequeño diablillo que se tropezaba con sus pies más veces al día de las que podía contar estaba capacitado para no quebrarle el cuello a sus hijas mientras las sostenía. Se tranquilizó cuando tocó la empuñadura de Tenseiga.

Jaken se sentó frente a las pequeñas y sacó de su traje un pergamino con la elegante letra de Rin, el demonio verde se sorprendió cuando vio que era bastante extenso, mucho más largo que su estatura.

¿Cuán difícil debía ser cuidar a unos bebés humanos? Rin lo subestimaba, pensó Jaken.

_Además, qué niñas más buenas._

En eso estuvo de acuerdo Sesshomaru.

Había visto a los cachorros humanos desde lejos lloriqueando o pegados a las faldas de las madres, ruidosos, apestosos y problemáticos.

Sin embargo, estas niñas parecían angelicales.

¿Cuánto se demorarían en abrir los ojos?

¿Serían del color de Rin o el de él?

Le inquietaba mucho conocer la respuesta, siguió de pie frente a ellas, observándolas detenidamente. Familiarizándose en todos los aspectos con los miembros nuevos de la tribu.

Las primeras horas después de creada la barrera las bebés casi no se movieron o cambiaron su expresión. No fue hasta que el primer rayo de sol apareció sobre el monte y les dio en sus delgados párpados que comenzaron a quejarse al darse cuenta de que ya no estaban en el útero materno.

_Se desató el caos._

* * *

Dos días después del eclipse lunar, una noche de luna menguante, Rin pudo pararse y caminar pequeños tramos así que llamó a Ah-Un no queriendo perder más tiempo lejos de su familia.

Rin se despidió de Kaede, Kagome y Sango dándoles las gracias por ayudarla, recordándoles que estaría bien y que todo estaba ya planificado en el caso de haber peligro.

Jaken tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas. Eso fue lo primero que notó.

La esperaba en el lugar de reunión, nunca en toda su vida lo había visto tan cansado, ni siquiera cuando era niña.

Como Jaken la vio de pie y bien, suspiró llevando una de sus manos al pecho en señal de alivio.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Rin—soltó con algunas lágrimas en sus abultados ojos reptiloides.

—¿Está... todo bien?

—S…sí. Tooodo está bien. Muy bien. Ya sabes, es pan comido para un demonio como yo. Vamos. Te llevaré al lugar, Rin-chan.

Por supuesto que algo estaba terriblemente mal, Jaken solo en ocasiones de profunda desesperación la llamaba Rin-chan.

La ansiedad comenzó a formarse en la boca de su estómago.

Cuando Rin entró en la barrera el contraste del ruido fue ensordecedor, Sesshomaru quien era el demonio más poderoso de pie en la Tierra parecía sobrepasado dándoles un pequeño balanceo en su mokomoko, pero ni siquiera ese suave movimiento sobrenatural, el olor a su padre y el calor del pelaje calmaban el llanto. Él seguía con su expresión habitual, pero el brillo de alivio en sus ojos dorados cuando vio a Rin no se le escapó. Lo entendió solo con un vistazo. Así era su relación.

Si Sesshomaru hubiese sido cualquier otro individuo, la habría abrazado y llorado de alivio, ya que estaba bien y había llegado a salvarlo, pero no lo era. Era quien era. Se limitó a asentir y escuchar el celestial sonido de Rin al pronunciar su nombre con cariño como saludo.

Rin se acercó lentamente a sus pequeñas y las observó unos momentos, Kaede le había dicho que las madres “intuyen” las necesidades de los bebés, Kagome lo había nombrado telepatía.

Ahí, frente a frente lo entendió.

Las pequeñas al sentir su olor gracias a sus refinados sentidos, se calmaron inmediatamente.

Abrieron sus pequeños ojos con colores indefinibles y Rin lo entendió con un vistazo.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de racionalizar lo que había pasado.

¿Acaso le habían hablado? Por supuesto que no, eran demasiado pequeñas.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Solo lo supo.

—Quieren que las bañemos.

Los dos demonios se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Rin, pues no había ningún signo físico o lógico que llevara a pensar que eso era lo que necesitaban.

Jaken guio a Rin a un riachuelo de agua cristalina que serpenteaba dentro de la barrera con cierto grado de incredulidad y recelo. Sesshomaru los siguió con las niñas que se habían calmado, incluso esa pequeña sonrisa que había visto cuando las conoció volvió a formarse en su rostro, era solo un reflejo, pero denotaba paz.

Mientras bañaba con presteza a las recién nacidas con un paño que humedeció en las aguas cristalinas, les comenzó a cantar la canción que más irritaba a Jaken, pero esta vez no escuchó ningún reparo.

Rin se extrañó porque sintió en su propia piel la frescura que sentían las niñas.

¿Qué significaba esto?

Acabó y vio que las bebés dormían nuevamente gracias a su toque suave y su voz. Enfocó su atención a sus compañeros demonios tratando de entender por qué todo estaba tan silencioso.

Ah-Un se había acercado y se había quedado dormido a su lado, Sesshomaru estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, parecía meditar y Jaken roncaba suavemente recostado sobre la cola del dragón.

Rin dejó a las bebés en el mokomoko de su marido y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Los extrañé. Solo quería venir a estar aquí con ustedes, espero que no haya sido muy duro.

El demonio la observó mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba mejor, aún le dolía mucho toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo cuando hacía movimientos bruscos.

—Rin, lo hiciste bien—afirmó sabiendo lo difícil que había sido el parto para alguien de complexión tan pequeña—Estarás a salvo, este Sesshomaru se encargará de cuidarte como te fue prometido.

Todavía no podía superar esos momentos, tenían dos hijas, estaban trabajando en equipo para hacerlas más fuertes, sin embargo, incluso hoy le hacía sentir como si fuese su primera confesión entre las flores anaranjadas. Rin se puso roja y asintió con timidez.

Y ahí estaba su tribu, poco convencional para cualquier estándar, pequeña, imperfecta, al cuidado de dos nuevos miembros, pero completa y en paz.

Se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento hasta que cayó rendida en un sueño tranquilo.

Sesshomaru, quien rara vez dormía vigiló su sueño y después de varias horas, cuando el sol salió por el horizonte, se preguntó por qué Rin comenzaba a despedir un nuevo olor, más dulce que su aroma característico. No fue el único, los bebés movieron sus narices y comenzaron a quejarse.

_No, no de nuevo._


	2. La primera prueba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken han creado dos monstruos y ahora, por el bien de ellas, deben remediarlo.

**2\. La primera prueba**

Superados los tres años, Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken fueron conscientes que habían creado unos monstruos, fue innegable, como el hecho de que el sol sale por el horizonte en la mañana.

Después de una jornada que hubiese sacado de quicio hasta al más paciente y devoto de los monjes budistas, se reunieron fuera de una cómoda cabaña que habían construido en el bosque, se ubicaba dentro de la barrera, sin embargo, bastante alejada del árbol central.

Los tres se encontraban rodeando un pequeño fuego negruzco sobrenatural que los escondía de sus pequeños adorables monstruos que dormían en el lomo de Ah-Un a varios metros de distancia donde habían agotado todas sus energías que parecían infinitas, respirando tan suavemente que nadie se imaginaría la potencia de sus diminutos pulmones.

Rin descansó sus manos sobre sus muslos con gracia aristocrática. Miró de reojo a Jaken.

Jaken estaba acomodando la venda que Rin le había puesto en uno de sus pequeños dedos. Miró de reojo a su amo.

Sesshomaru tenía los brazos cruzados escondiéndolos en sus mangas, claramente era una actitud defensiva ante las miradas acusadoras.

Cerró sus ojos, no admitiría nada.

—Fue por su corazón pequeño, Señor Jaken—afirmó Rin tratando de desviar la atención del principal sospechoso.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Mi corazón no es pequeño. Estoy seguro que fue por tu cabezonería, Rin. Dijiste que tu instinto maternal lo solucionaría todo, pero ¡las arruinaste aún más!

—Pues yo no soy la que les da caquis secos a escondidas cuando hacen un alboroto, premiándolas por salirse con la suya. Quiere ser su favorito y está jugando sucio, por eso es por su pequeño corazón egoísta.

—Pero, ¡qué dices, chiquilla! ¡Solo fue una vez! ¡No guardo…!

Rin se acercó a él y lo sacudió un par de veces haciendo que cayeran al suelo una serie de golosinas de su traje marrón. La joven elevó una ceja acusadora.

—¡Esto no prueba nada! Además, una que otra golosina de vez en cuando no les hace mal. Pero, ¿sabes lo que sí les hace mal? Mimarlas día y noche, al punto que nos tenemos que esconder para poder hablar sin ellas, pues si no llorarían como si las torturaran porque no les estamos prestando la suficiente “atención”.

—No es verdad, ellas se pueden valer por sí mismas, yo no las mimo demasiado.

Ante esto, Jaken bufó incrédulo.

—¿Hace cuánto no te puedes dar un baño con tranquilidad, Rin?

Rin hizo una pequeña mueca.

—¡Ellas solo lo hacen porque me necesitan!

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Estoy seguro de que los abrazos cada vez que las miras están en la lista de necesidades vitales. 

Rin y Jaken intercambiaron miradas furiosas. La culpa la compartían de eso no había dudas, sin embargo, el ser que más había contribuido a crear esos monstruos fue el que no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Pasaron varios minutos de pesado silencio hasta que ya se hizo insostenible.

—Señor Sesshomaru… ¿no… no tiene nada que decir?—dijo Jaken con miedo.

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada fulminante.

—¿Intentas insinuar algo, Jaken?

—No, maestro. No insinúo nada…

—¿Rin?—interrogó a su esposa que lo miraba de reojo con recelo.

—Somos una familia, ¿no es cierto? este problema nos concierne a todos—dijo conciliadora, agregó algo irritada—aunque no estaría de más aceptar la parte de culpa que tenemos **_los tres_**.

Sesshomaru la observó como si lo hubiese traicionado. A sus ojos, él no tenía culpa alguna.

Pero lo cierto es que Sesshomaru había sido en gran medida el culpable del desastroso alboroto que había dejado como saldo a Jaken herido y los intentos de Rin de tranquilizarlas, caer en dos pares de oídos sordos.

Ese día Towa y Setsuna habían sido conscientes por primera vez que su padre podía “desaparecer” al no sentir su presencia y olor característico, pues Sesshomaru había tenido que salir de la barrera para ir a hacer acto de presencia en una disputa territorial cercana irremediable y así mantenerse “visible” en la comunidad de demonios al mismo tiempo que proteger la integridad de esa parte de sus dominios para no ser descubiertos.

Su ausencia la mayor parte del día había desatado el caos.

Si bien el amor de Sesshomaru por sus hijas no era activo como el de Rin, al “dejar” que se impregnaran con su olor y se transportaran en su mokomoko a todos lados con una temperatura ideal mientras estaba dentro de la barrera o en su forma demoniaca, que era la favorita de Towa y Setsuna, las había vuelto dependientes en la misma medida que Rin y Jaken. Y qué decir de su youki protector, se habían acostumbrado a esa seguridad. Las había mimado demasiado en términos demoniacos, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—planteó finalmente Rin soltando un suspiro. A pesar de lo mucho que amaba a sus hijas, no podían seguir así si querían hacerlas suficientemente fuertes para el destino que les esperaba, la barrera era una solución temporal y no quería pensar qué les pasaría si algún día ellos les faltaran, tal como le pasó a ella cuando era niña, pero incluso su caso no era tan grave pues ella era solo una humana anónima, nadie intentaba activamente asesinarla, a sus hijas sí—A este paso, no podrán sobrevivir fuera de aquí o sin nosotros.

Las imágenes de sus hijas más grandes, como unas bellas princesas mimadas y dictatoriales, que hacían un alboroto por el más mínimo de los problemas fue suficiente aliciente para tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Es momento de someterlas a una prueba—declaró Sesshomaru sin dejar espacio a réplicas.

Rin y Jaken se miraron preocupados.

* * *

Tres noches después de la conversación (en que Sesshomaru no aceptó la culpa compartida, pero sí pensaba hacerse cargo del problema creado), Rin tomó una dosis de un extraño brebaje color crema que sabía asqueroso, le entregó la botella a Jaken que hizo lo mismo. Se subieron a una pequeña construcción en un árbol alto dentro de la barrera donde podían ver a las gemelas durmiendo, pero al estar protegido por el fuego oscuro no era visible desde fuera.

Llegó el alba y las pequeñas despertaron en el mokomoko de su padre.

Sesshomaru vio sus somnolientos ojos que pasaron de la armonía a la alarma. Las niñas observaron a su alrededor y no pudieron ver a su madre ni al abuelo Jaken por ningún lado.

Cuando no pudieron olerlos con sus refinadas narices, comenzaron las quejas.

—Towa, Setsuna—dijo Sesshomaru de manera severa, aquella voz nunca la utilizó con sus hijas y las dos pequeñas no acostumbradas a tal grado de disciplina, se sobresaltaron guardando silencio observándolo con sus grandes ojos llenos de aprensión—debo ir en la búsqueda de su madre y Jaken. Hasta que vuelva aquí con ellos, deben cuidarse y sobrevivir sin derramar una lágrima ni una gota de sangre, si percibo la sal de sus lágrimas o el metal de su sangre sabré que me han fallado.

Towa estaba por replicar que no, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin su padre cuando ya habían perdido a dos miembros de su familia de manera tan sorpresiva, cuando Sesshomaru elevó una ceja ante el claro intento de desafío, estableciendo claramente quien era el líder de esa manada.

—Eres la hermana mayor, Towa, ¿qué ejemplo de cobardía le estás mostrando a tu hermana?

Setsuna había tomado la mano de Towa fuertemente con temor ante esta faceta de su padre. Setsuna siempre había demostrado ser más sensible que Towa, aferrándose aún más a su madre cuando había algo que le provocara susto y derramando lágrimas por las más pequeñas cosas.

—¿Qué camino van a seguir? ¿El de coraje o el de la cobardía?

Towa tragó saliva con preocupación ante el claro desafío en el aura de su padre. Definitivamente no era una cobarde, sería una buena hermana mayor hasta que su padre trajera de vuelta a los otros miembros de la manada.

—Lo haré, padre, cuidaré de mí y de Setsuna. Trae a mamá y al abuelo Jaken a salvo.

_Este es el rito de coraje y cobardía de los perros demonios. Si lo logran serán parte de la manada._

De alguna manera, Towa entendió el mensaje de su padre a través del olor.

Sesshomaru las observó por última vez, ocultó por completo su presencia ante los ojos atónitos de sus pequeñas hijas y se transformó en una esfera de luz desapareciendo de su vista.

Se ubicó junto a Jaken y Rin en aquella construcción que permanecía oculta. Los tres pares de ojos observaron a las niñas, un extraño peso de preocupación y compasión surgió cuando comenzaron a correr en dirección a la cabaña y Setsuna tropezó.

Rin y Jaken hicieron un amago de bajar del lugar donde estaban e ir en su auxilio, pero Sesshomaru los detuvo con uno de sus brazos.

_Ni lágrimas ni sangre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Flores marchitas.


End file.
